Reviens
by Calliope L
Summary: [OS] J’arrive à peine à croire que j’ai pu faire ça.... Résumé quand tu nous tiens...


**Auteur** : Calliope.

**Titre** : Reviens.

**Base** : Kyou Kara Maou

**Genre** : Angst, POV.

**Couple** : YuuWolf.

**Disclaimer** : Apparemment les chansons françaises ne me réussissent pas aujourd'hui. KKM n'est pas à moi… C'est qui l'auteur d'ailleurs ? (La grosse inculte que je fais n'empêche). C'est reparti pour du Angst.

**Musique** : Amel Bent – Le Droit à l'erreur.

**Reviens. **

Je marche.

Enfin je zigzague plutôt entre les piliers de la muraille.

Je ne sais même pas où je vais d'ailleurs –sûrement dans une impasse.

Enfin c'est ce que je me dis quand ma tête heurte durement un mur de brique. Il fait frais alors je me laisse glisser le long du mur.

Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui a pris de me dire ça aussi ?

J'ai merdé.

J'arrive à peine à croire que j'ai pu faire ça.

J'ai giflé Conrad.

J'ai giflé Conrad sur la joue gauche avec ma paume.

J'ai demandé Conrad en mariage.

J''ai fait ça devant tout le conseil de Shin Makoku.

J'ai fait ça devant Wolfram.

Et pire encore, j'ai fui. Comme un lâche, au lieu d'essayer de m'expliquer et de dissiper tout malentendu, je suis parti en courant.

Lâche.

Il n'a pas tort Wolfram. Je ne suis qu'un lâche et qu'une mauviette. Je suis parti en courant en plantant tout le monde.

Je me réveille brutalement, endolori de m'être endormi au pied du mur et transi de froid. Des sillons secs sur le visage et les yeux qui piquent me laissent à penser que j'ai pleuré pendant mon sommeil. Beaucoup.

Wolfram… Ça a du être cent fois pire pour lui.

Je me recroqueville et me cache la tête entre les genoux. Je me sens mal, très mal, et très seul aussi. Je pensais qu'il serait venu au moins pour me frapper ou pour me hurler dessus. Et cette absence ne fais que renforcer mon mal être.

©©©©©©©©©©

J'ai passé la nuit à pleurer. A cause de ce lâche, cette mauviette. Il a osé me trahir. Avec mon propre frère qui plus est ! Est-ce qu'il pense à moi de temps en temps ? A ce que je peux ressentir alors qu'il est indifférent aux sentiments que je lui porte ?

Il a demandé Conrad en mariage sous mon nez et en plus il part en courant sans donner une quelconque explication.

Est-ce que je me serais trompé sur son compte à ce point-là ?

Je ne sais plus.

Est-ce que je dois lui laisser le bénéfice du doute ?

Il n'a peut-être pas réfléchi ? Il ne réfléchit jamais aux conséquences de ses actes.

Mais s'il l'avait fait intentionnellement ? Non ça ne peut pas être ça. Weller avait l'air aussi surpris que tout le monde.

Mais il le savait pourtant, ce que signifiait ce geste. Alors pourquoi ?

Je ne sais plus. Tout est flou dans ma tête. Et en plus je n'arrête pas de pleurer.

Yuuri je te maudis !

Pourquoi tu n'entends pas ce que je te dis ? Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas ce que je ressens pour toi ?

Qu'est-ce que tu vas faire Yuuri ?

Est-ce que tu vas laisser notre avenir s'étioler de la sorte ?

Que vas-tu faire Yuuri ?

©©©©©©©©©©

Si tu savais comme je regrette Wolf. Mais ça ne changera rien.

Des regrets ne suffiront pas à atténuer le mal que je t'ai fait par ce geste.

J'ai tout foutu en l'air.

Tes sentiments pour moi seront-ils assez fort pour nous deux ? Pour nous sauver ?

Est-ce que je peux prétendre t'aimer alors qu'aujourd'hui je n'arrive même pas à me regarder dans une glace après ce que je t'ai fait subir ?

Mais je t'aime Wolf. Sûrement pas autant que toi mais j'ai des sentiments à ton égard.

Mais après ce que je t'ai fait est-ce que tu pourras me pardonner ?

Est-ce que tu pourras accepter le fait que je puisse faire des erreurs ?

Est-ce que pour une fois tu me donneras le droit à l'erreur ?

On se croise dans le couloir.

Tu as pleuré toute la nuit. C'est inscrit sur ton visage, même si tu restes magnifique.

Alors pourquoi je détourne mes yeux des tiens et que je te fuis ?

Je suis vraiment un lâche.

Owari

-Le 29 juin 2005-

Wolf : …

Yuuri : …

Murata : éhé… C'est la fin t'es sûre ?

Calliope réfléchis : Hmmm… Parfaitement sure. Je ne ferais pas de suite.

Wolf : Ça va rester comme ça ?

Calliope : Oui.

Yuuri : Pour toujours.

Calliope : A moins que quelqu'un ne décide de faire une séquelle, définitivement oui.

Wolf & Yuuri se regardent affolés : Et si personne fait rien ?

Calliope réfléchis : Et si quelqu'un –moi- faisait quelque chose et que c'était pire ?

Wolf & Yuuri : …


End file.
